Una Carta que dice Todo
by Camilusss
Summary: Jason desaparece por obra de Hera pero le deja una carta a Reyna antes de hacerlo JEYNA!


**Reyna**

Ella acababa de despertar, por primera vez en muchos años no pudo controlar sus pesadillas. Usualmente se imaginaba estar en los jardines de Baco y las catástrofes solo eran una ilusión, un reflejo en las aguas de la fuente, pero esta vez no fue así.

Soñó que estaba escalando una colina, y cuando llegó a la cima, vio un campamento. Todos tenían aproximadamente su edad, 16 años, y estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata cantando bochornosas y estúpidas canciones. Sus remeras, naranjas, decían "Campamento Mestizo". Entre la multitud vio a dos chicas paradas junto a un centauro: una rubia de ojos grises como la tormenta y una pelirroja de ojos verdes con muchas pecas en su cara.

¿Otro campamento? Reyna no podía creerlo, tal vez era una ilusión sin más. Eso debía ser. La rubia hablaba sobre un joven desaparecido. ¿Percy Jackson? Reyna quedó paralizada, su nombre sonaba una y otra vez en su mente como un eco perturbador. Ese chico, Percy Jackson, fue quien había destruido su hogar en la isla de Circe Spa cuando tenía 12 años aproximadamente. La rubia debía ser Annabeth, su amiga, aunque por su preocupación por el chico suponía que era más que ello.

La pelirroja dijo unas frases en rima, pero Reyna no se molestó en intentar interpretarlas, se había quedado viendo las armas de los jóvenes, parecían de bronce, pero el oro imperial era mejor para las batallas. Mierda, el déficit atencional no la dejaba concentrarse.

Pensaba en esto cuando un chico citó frases en latín, como completando lo que la pelirroja decía. Todos lo miraron y decidió acercarse. Al ver al chico quedó pasmada. Era su compañero pretor y enamorado (aunque no lo admitiría frente a nadie), Jason Grace.

Escuchó a algunos campistas murmurar cosas y diciendo que solo quería llamar la atención el nuevo y a algunas chicas decir que además de sexy era inteligente. Como desearía romperle la cara a esas zorras…

Todos los campistas empezaron a decir su nombre: Reyna… Reyna… Reyna…. De pronto despertó, Octavio la sacudía por el hombro.

\- ¡Reyna! – Gritó Octavio con su mismo tono molesto de siempre.

\- ¿Qué quieres Augur?

\- Es sobre Jason…

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? – dijo sobresaltada, no podía ser cierto el sueño.

\- No está. Mandé a todos los legionarios a buscarlo por el campamento y los alrededores pero nadie lo encuentra.

\- Encuéntrenlo, encuéntrelo sano y salvo.

Para ese entonces ya estaba incorporada y había saltado de la cama. Le pidió a Octavio que se retirase y fue a cambiarse lo más rápido posible para ir al principia para saber si supieron algo sobre el praetordesaparecido.

Nada, ni una pista sobre él encontraron. Reyna se sentó molesta en su trono de pretor acariciando la cabeza de su fiel galgo de oro: Aurum; a su derecha, mientras Argentum seguía recto a su izquierda. Sintió algo en la cabeza de su perro, la punta de un papel. Tiró de él. Era más bien un sobre dirigido a ella de… No podía creerlo. ¿Jason era capaz de dejarle una carta antes de desaparecer misteriosamente? Se lo hubiera dicho en persona o… Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y leer el contenido de la presente:

**Querida Reyna,**

**No tengo mucho tiempo ELLA me está buscando y me encontrará, quiere que haga una locura para lo cual me borrará la memoria y por si en el transcurso de recuperarla luego de la misión a la que me encomienda mis memorias cambian, quería dejarlas escritas. Seguro preguntarás, ¿Por qué me las dejas a mí? Principalmente porque eres en quien más confío en el campamento y quería decirte unas cosas antes: Te amo Reyna Ávila Ramirez-Arellano, estoy locamente enamorado de ti desde que esa misión que emprendimos juntos cuando llegaste al campamento para que te lleve a la Casa del Lobo, si, en la que luego te nombraron pretora. En ese momento confiaste plenamente en mí y me contaste tu historia, historia que no contaste a nadie excepto a mí. Cuando entrenamos, me encanta que me patees el trasero y digas "nunca seré vencida en batalla Grace, ni te esfuerces". Me encanta cuando ríes, cuando sonríes, el sonido de tu voz… Me encantaron todas esas noches en donde nos fugamos a ver las estrellas por la noche o cuando nos hacía volar sobre las colinas del campamento. Una vez mis labios se encontraron con los tuyos, jugando verdad o consecuencia, y aunque intenté ocultar que querría seguir el beso eternamente no pude dejar de pensar en él nunca… Cuando me nombraron pretor fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, creí que pasaría a tu lado por siempre y para siempre (mi mayor sueño) pero dudo que eso se vaya a cumplir, no es lo que Juno desea, siempre encuentra formas de arruinar mi vida…**

**En fín, la siento cerca, debo irme.**

**Con amor,**

**Jason Grace.**

**PD: Cuando dejé la nota en la cabeza de Aurum mientras dormían te di un corto beso en los labios, por favor no me mates si me vuelves a ver. Siento si esto fue excesivamente cursi también.**

Reyna no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba aterrada y feliz a la vez. Siempre había amado a Jason y resultaba que el sentimiento era mutuo. Instintivamente se llevó los dedos a los labios, él la había besado mientras dormía como despedida, tal vez sería lo último que sabría de él… No, no lo permitiría. Saltó del trono, ocultando la carta entre su toga y en una reunión del senado ordenó que cada cohorte mande representantes para que lo busquen, que recorran el país hasta encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta. No se rendiría teniendo por qué luchar.


End file.
